Kenpachi's new headake
by manx160
Summary: Kenpachi gets a recruit like no other. Bad at summaries and again I like to set up the plot which takes acouple of chapters so it may take a while for you to see the character flaws but believe me they are there. T rateing for now may go up.
1. New recruits

Kenpachi grunted as he walked to the academy for the annual meeting, where he would be given a couple of newbie weaklings to break in until he could pass the off to another captain. On top of that, there was a rumor that the captain of the first squad, Yamamoto Genryuusai, was planning to force a female recruit on him and unless he was lucky, she would only be an active soul reaper until she found a husband. Therefore, he continued to the academy hoping that it was just a rumor.

Kenpachi glowered at the recruits who would be fighting in the tournament to determine which squad would best suit them. In fact, the better your placement the more likely that you would get the squad you wanted that is unless Yamamoto stepped in and placed you in a squad. Then not even the captain of said squad could do anything.

Then the first round started. They both went for the zanpakutou at the same time. Showing no signs of wisdom and holding out for the later, tougher fights. It was the same every tournament no finesse or tactic thinking about later as he watched the match end with a winner to go on to a later round. The next match was not what he expected. For starters, when the head teacher of the academy announced the names, Yamamoto did not pay attention to the girl's name. So the name was mentioned once more for the other captain's that were not paying attention as well, for they were all waiting for the later rounds where the cream of the crop would be found. The young woman's name was a surprise being Yamamoto Sakura. Then came the traditional zanpakutou information, which was surprising once more, for she had not one, not two, but three Zanpakutou. Two of which were the usual attack style zanpakutou, but the third was a defensive type, which was very rare and never went into a form that you could attack directly with. In fact, when in its state of rest they were usually mistaken for a piece of jewelry. Then the fight began. Young Yamamoto did not even bother with drawing or using any of her zanpakutou but went straight on the offensive and hit her opponent five times in very sensitive spots effectively ending the match in less than thirty seconds the quickest any of the tournament matches had ever gone in all the history of the saretia.

All too soon, it was the second round. Again, Sakura ended her match quickly not even bothering to show off. From there the rounds progressed quickly with only some of the matches being longer than five minutes. Then it was time for a break before the final four rounds. It was during this break that Yamamoto walked up to Kenpachi and said, "I know you heard the rumors about the female recruit that I want to place in your squad so before the matches continue I will tell you those rumors are true and as of now there is only one girl recruit left, Yamamoto Sakura, my adoptive daughter. It is dependent on a bet. If she wins this tournament she goes to your squad, if not then It will be up to you captains to place her, but she made me promise to only force her to be in my squad if Kurotshuchi seems to be the one most likely to get her. Now I will tell you this. She can beat me in almost any form of fighting when she lets herself stop worrying about her placement and she loves to fight whenever she gets a chance. If it were not for the fact that you avoid having women in your squad it would have been a done deal and I would have not placed that bet with her." With that, Yamamoto walked off. When Kenpachi turn to see that, he would not be disturbed he saw the Young Yamamoto girl stretching and preparing for her next match in which it was a requirement for her to use at least one of her zanpakutou. Not that it mattered. Then it was time for the matches to resume.

Every one watching this match held their breath as Sakura for the first time drew her zanpakutou in the tournament. Then she spoke as her opponent charged her, "Yin and Yang gauntlets now." Her Zanpakutou were no longer swords but metal gloves with blades across her knuckles. She once again struck with precision. She now had three matches to go. It was then that Kenpachi saw it. He was surprised to see that the young woman was fighting with weights on and so many weights at that. Soon Sakura was in the ring once again. This time she faced an opponent whose zanpakutou became a spear. Yamamoto then drew her Yin and Yang and held them together while saying, "Broad sword form." Then instead of the gauntlets she had a broadsword with which she hit her opponent in the precise spot where the spear could not hit her and her opponent would be taken out with a minor injury. Then it was time for the semifinals.

Sakura won her semifinal match without batting an eye. She only drew yin and said, "Yin blade of fire." Then she touched her blade of fire to her opponent's zanpakutou causing it to heat up to the point that her opponent yielded without trying another type of attack. It was then that Kenpachi realized that she was holding back for the reason that if she did not she could easily kill her opponents and that Captain Yamamoto was not kidding about her skill.

Finally, the finals came and the youth walked up, held his hand out to Sakura, and said, "I'm not even going to try in this farce of a final match and just going to yield now. You and I both know I could never beat you. I am more of a healer than a fighter and hey, you even can beat me there as well. Good luck in which ever squad they place you." He then walked out of the ring only to be stopped by the fourth division captain, Unohana, who said you are joining my squad where you can continue your training as a healer as will Sakura." He then smiled and said, "Sakura is for the eleventh division. She loves to fight and would be board to tears in fourth." Yamamoto rose and said, "He is right and Sakura is now a member of the eleventh division and Kenpachi is allowed only two more recruits." The rest of the recruits were sorted out quickly with Kenpachi getting lucky to end up only having one other recruit. Sakura's first opponent that she beat a young man named Michael.

That's How Sakura came to be in the eleventh squad.

AN: I do not own bleach, wish i did. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always helpful. I'm only human so sorry ahead of time for grammer and spelling mistakes that I miss. Please let me know what you think once more


	2. Settling In

When Sakura and Michael arrive at the 11th divisions training grounds they were stunned to see the majority of the squad was there. At least that is until Ikkaku came up and said, "Man, so the rumors were true about a female being forced into our squad." Just then, Kenpachi said, "I would not under estimate her. She won the placement tournament and didn't draw her zanpakutou until required." Ikkaku said to Sakura, "So you think your tough shit huh…" just then Ikkaku went flying as Sakura smiled and replied, "Be for warned I hit those that get in my face. " She then turned to Kenpachi and said, "I would like permission to have dinner with my father tonight." Kenpachi then cracks a grin and says loud enough for the entire squad to hear, "Sure thing Yamamoto Sakura and tell that old geezer just how hard you hit Ikkaku because I can tell already that you held back and be prepared tomorrow to fight because I need to know where you fall in my squad." Just then, the entire squad erupted in to questions. Sakura turned and smiled while saying, "Capitan Yamamoto is my adoptive father and I grew up sparring against him." With that, she turned and walked off towards first division headquarters.

The next day Sakura started the process of determining where she fell into the squad. This meant that the fourth squad Capitan and her opponent in the final round were there to heal the injuries of the defeated. She thought nothing of who all she defeated at least until she reached the fifth seat you know the one. The idiot with feathers for eyebrows. After she had beaten him, she stood there and said where's the fourth seat. To this Kenpachi laughed and said the moron you just beat is technique the fourth as well but refuses the answer to the fourth seat summons claiming that the number four is ugly. Sakura who knew that fourth seats were where the paper work began then asked, "Is it all right if I'm now known as the fourth seat?" Kenpachi smiled and said, "Fine by me but that means you help with paper work and all that jazz." Sakura just shrugged and said, "It is no different from when I did the filing for dad and what not. In fact he requested that I make sure that you do your paperwork whenever I'm here" At this Unohana laughed and said, "Good luck."

"Are you kidding I came up with some of dad's more inventive ways of getting new recruits to do their own paper work." Sakura answered with a slightly evil smile while meeting Kenpachi's eyes without batting a lash.

At this Ikkaku said, "What do you mean more inventive ways?" To this Sakura replied, "For his third seat if he doesn't finish all of his paper work promptly then he has to eat curry straight. He always ends up unable to fight compently afterwards for three days, but still has to go on his normally assigned missions anyways. If he would do his paper work and hand it in on time then he would not have had to eat the curry in the first place. There are other ways but it varies for person to person."

At this Unohana laughed and said, "I hope you don't try something that stupid with Kenpachi."

"Are You kidding With him all I would probably mention a sparring match with different fighting styles and say only if all the paper work is up to date and properly filed," Sakura ginned with an raised

Eyebrow.

At this, every one stood stunned, because that was in fact the smartest possible answer and the stupidest all at the same time. Then all of 11th squad shouted, "Are you nuts."In addition, Sakura said, "A Captains paper work is not done until he has reviewed all of the reports that are required for each squad member to hand in and then he has to file it away in all the proper locations. Therefore, not only does he have his own work to worry about but he cannot complete it until his underlings have all of their work done as well. For that reason, I should be safe for about ten years, because that is my estimated time that it will take to complete all the backed up paperwork and the up to date paperwork as well. In fact for every day that you are caught up before that ten year limit is up I will cook a meal for the entire division but only if you all are caught up."

Unohana Blinked because every member of the 11th squad were all pulling out bits of paper work and getting started immediately. She then said, "Are you the one that first squad calls in when there is an increase of paper work."

"How ever did you guess," Sakura replied while batting her eyelashes like an innocent maiden.


End file.
